


Sharing shirts

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared spends the night at Jensen’s house and needs some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing shirts

"Hey, Jensen. Jensenn. Dude, wake up."

"Jared, we don’t leave for another hour. Let me sleep."

"Just get up for like 30 seconds and I’ll let you get your beauty sleep."

"Ughh. What do you want?"

"Where did you put my clothes?"

"What??"

"You know, the ones I left last time I was here."

"I haven’t gotten around to washing them yet. Can’t you just wear the one from last night, babe?"

"You mean the one covered in your come?"

"That was totally your fault anyway. Just wear one of mine"

"Jen, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m like twice your size."

"Yeah, I know. You really drove that point home with your dick up my ass yesterday."

"You loved it."

"I don’t really know about tha- ow! Fuck, you need to stop bitting me in visible places, Jared. The make up artists are getting worried about me."

"Good. But I still need a shirt. I’ll even put on a little strip tease for you if you help me choose a shirt that won’t constrict my breathing?"

"Dude, you’re already naked. Okay, okay- here. Try this on."

"Alright, love you."

"Hey! Where’s my strip tease?"

"Calm down, you’ll get one tonight. Scout’s honor. So how’s it look?"

"Jay, you can’t just go wearing my clothes and then wear it better than me. That’s just not fucking fair.”

"Yeah? You like?"

"Get that shit-eating grin off your face."

"You gonna make me?"

"Actually, I am."

"Oh, mm- fuck.”

"You should definitely wear my shirts more often."

"Sure, but now we’re late and I still need you to tie my tie."

"Anytime, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter:  
> dean-belongs-to-sammy.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests on here as well as on tumblr so lemme know if you want to read something and I'll think it over


End file.
